


Faces of Love

by AmberAsh



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsh/pseuds/AmberAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely different and completely in love. You can actually see it. Starish bandmates Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren are like chalk and cheese. But that's what keeps the spark burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces of Love

  
Faces of Love

  


They can talk for hours but prefer hard core debates over sweet nothings. The pianist loves him but loves Shogi a little more. The saxophone player can't beat him at it but puts up a fight just to agonise his partner. The bluenette loves salads and soups and cringes everytime he sees the blond indulge in fats and carbs. They are opposite ends of the spectrum and yet, Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren can't get enough of each other.

The couple have been together for over two years now. In an exclusive interview and photoshoot over lunch, the couple opened up about their love story.

  


**What annoys you about each other?**

**  
**

R: He drinks a lot of tea and stays awake late into the night.

  


M: His wardrobe is disorganised and he does nothing about it.

**  
**

**One thing you love about each other?**

**  
**

M: The fact that we are such good friends. We were friends and then lovers.

  


R: True that. Also, Masato is a good source of entertainment for me. The expressions that he gives when I tease him are just priceless!

  


M: Sh-Shut up!

**  
**

**How did you guys meet?**

**  
**

R: We were really small when we met at a party. It was basically meant for adults but as heirs of our respective families, our presence was a must. I was getting bored when I spotted Masato. I still remember the look on his face when I tried to break the ice. It was similar to a lost puppy's. He was so cute! 

  


M: Right. And you looked like a hungry wolf. You've always been a sadist, Jinguuji.

  


**What attracted you to each other?**

**  
**

M: It wasn't love at first sight for us. We were best of friends, then rivals, bandmates and finally lovers. It just happened. There wasn't much physical attraction at first but gradually, we fell for each other.

  


R: Our personalities are completely different from each other. Except for our love for music, we have nothing in common. We've always been the different poles of a magnet. Maybe that attracted us to each other. Opposites attract.

**  
**

**What was your first date like?**

**  
**

M: We had so many, that I don't quite remember. Most of the times, we'd just hang out casually as bandmates.

  


R: That's such a shame, Masato. You're so unromantic! As far as I can remember, our first date was at a fast-food restaurant with super fast service, so the meal got over within 15 minutes. We couldn't talk much.

  


M: Yeah, now I remember. Jinguuji was so engrossed in his meal that he didn't pay attention to me at all ! After knowing him for so many years, I can confidently say that this guy prefers food over me.

  


R: You're so mean with me, Masa. 

**  
**

**When did you start calling each other by your first names?**

**  
**

R: I don't exactly remember, but, it was sometime after the debut of Starish. Since we were spending a lot of time together as a band, calling Masato by his long family name was really inconveinient. So I just started calling him by his first name like I would call him when we were kids.

  


M: I still call him by his family name, if you haven't noticed yet.

  


R: Oh, but you do call my name pretty intimately at other times, don't you Masa-kun?

**  
**

M: (blushes and clears throat) Jinguuji... Don't speak out of turn.

  


**Is infidelity a deal breaker?**

**  
**

R: Yes.

  


M: I'd like to believe that I am someone who can forgive a random fling. If Jinguuji was to fall in love with someone else and cheat on me then of course, it would be a deal breaker. But I feel I could forgive a temporary fling, considering the number of women who swoon on him.

  


R: Oi! That would never happen! You know I love you.

  


M: Like I said, don't speak out of turn!

  


**How do you deal with insecurities?**

**  
**

M: It's natural to have insecurities but I can't make his life miserable just because I'm feeling insecure about him hanging out with a woman. I have to deal with it myself and my only expectation from him would be that he is kind to me.

  


R: I admit that I'm very possessive. He doesn't admit it, but he is. I'm yet to discover how I would deal with insecurity. I do know there is a lot of pain sometimes but you need to deal with it and communicate what you're feeling.

  


**What makes you jealous?**

**  
**

**M: If I am in an insecure place, I will be jealous as well. So if Jinguuji finds a woman attractive and I don’t, I wouldn’t be jealous of him having dinner with her. But if I find a woman attractive and so does he, then him even commenting on her hair drives me up the wall.**

**R: Wow, Masa-chan, it's unbelievable that even you could be jealous! As for me, I deal with situations differently.  Sometimes even if a fan touches Masato, I get jealous. But other days, he can go out for dinner and dancing with someone and I wouldn’t think much about it. So I don’t know actually. I am cool and painful at the same time.   
**

**  
**

**Are you die-hard romantics?**

**  
**

R: I'd like to think we  _almost_  are. But we're more like the couple next door, than Romeo and Juliet.

  


M: I wouldn't deny that. I would get the creeps if Jinguuji ever said that he'd die for me. But we do have our moments.

**  
**

**Who takes longer to get dressed?**

**  
**

M: Jinguuji, obviously.

  


R: Masato takes longer to decide what he wants to wear.

**  
**

**Who has more shoes?**

**  
**

M: Definitely Jinguuji.

  


R: Me. But Masato is not far behind.

  


**Who hogs the bathroom more?**

**  
**

M: He hardly ever uses it!

  


R: And you stay in there for hours! God knows what you do there for so long. As for me, I bathe on a regular basis, thank you very much.

  


M: (blushes) I don't take that long...

**  
**

**Who turns off the lights?**

**  
**

R: Me! (laughs)

  


M: (blushes)

  


**Make-up tactics after a fight...**

**  
**

R: Be funny and make him laugh.

  


M: I haven't learnt it. Maybe, go and hold the person and hope he doesn't hit you back.

**  
**

**Perfect ten?**  (We asked Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san to rate each other on a scale of 1 to 10. Here's what they said...)

  


R: I'll give Masato a 10. He's perfect.

  


M: I'll give him a 9 because he still needs to match up to my level of cleanliness.

  


Future plans?  


**  
**

R: We're in a happy place and don't want that to change as of now.

  


M: I don't believe in planning. I live in the moment and when I feel the time is right, Jinguuji and I will take a step ahead. But right now, I like where the relationship is and don't want things to change at all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah, atlast I got my AO3 invitation! :D  
> I hope you enjoyed my work. The Roulette version is written by Kitska Hiwatari (pseud-orpheusheart)   
> Review please! ^_^


End file.
